Azeria
Azeria is a mysterious young women who first appeared in the true ending of Paradox Distortion. She wields the Soularma: Chaotic Angel. Info Azeria is only concerned with changing the future, and changing someone's fate seeing, like Tenrai, Saeth as the cause. She is resentful towards him, and harbors clear hatred for reasons she will not talk about. Paradox Distortion Azeria appears in the true ending, speaking with Tenrai about a chance to change fate's current course by killing off Saeth. Chaotic Affliction Azeria appeared in the prologue of the story, openly trying to assassination Saeth. Kaemyn however got in the way of the attempt, assuming it to be another MOR official, and she backs off. Azeria asks a confused Kaemyn to come with her and get away from the ones he was with, saying Saeth to be the bane of his and the world's future. Kaemyn refuses still, and an annoyed and disappointed Azeria takes her leave after, warning them this was the only peaceful negotiation she'd try. Pandemonium Trigger and Crono Revolution TBA Appearance Azeria is a tall young women who has blue eyes and long wild silver hair with midnight blue streaks streamlined through certain strands. She wears a slim length and fitted dark sapphire jacket with sleeves ending and splitting bellow her shoulders. Two ribbon like tails sit behind the sleeves that hang down freely. Under neath she wears a low cut white and violet shirt that exposes part of her stomach with a few seams connecting to her jacket. A belt and sash crosses her waist where her Soularma sits. Azeria wears short black pants and long boots with a steel toe. A necklace with a white and black charm on it sits around her neck as a memento to someone important. Personality She is hard headed, stubborn and every bit quick tempered. She doesn't have the most refined tastes, and is somewhat vulgar for a women, giving off a vibe to keep away from her. This being a hardened nature through what she claims having been through hell and back, she is almost always serious and focused on her battles. She has a shell thicker than most, and will let almost none approach her. The only one she doesn't show this to is Kaemyn, Konoe and Tenrai. However, despite all this, she is very intelligent, with a sense of undying will and an unbreakable soul. She is very caring of those she deems important to her, with a rare softer side about her. But by no means does she put friends or those she cares for in front of her beliefs, so in the face of her allies standing against her, she'd fight reluctantly. Azeria harbors a kindness to nature as well, loving the life in this world, and she acts a bit odd sometimes when seeing the beauty of the world around her, almost stunned. When seeing people happy, it also makes her happy as well, which is another foreign emotion to her. She hides it often though if she's trying to focus. Around Saeth she becomes annoyed and even confrontational very quickly. In opposite when around Kaemyn, she seems to have desperation in her tone, and oftentimes calls him an idiot for not listening to her, as she seems to want nothing more than to help him. She refers to Ire as the Demon Serpent, and holds him on equal level to the hatred she has for Saeth. She can not restrain herself when he mentions certain things, and will become aggressive very quickly. Powers, weapons and Abilities Azeria holds the Soularma: Chaotic Angel, a blade that is capable of generating endless light particles and energy which she channels throughout her body into various attacks. She has chaotic properties in her soul, which can sometimes conflict with her weapon and self-control. Soularma: Kontonku Tenshi "Chaotic Angel" A blade that is capable of generating endless sources of light particles and energy, and the core of the weapon is completely made up of positive energy from the codex somehow. The sword is not without its draw backs though, because of Azeria's chaotic properties in her soul, she can accidently corrupt it if she over uses her energy. In Azeria's word, the Soularma did not appear to her, instead it was given to her. Which means whoever had the blade before her had access to the codex and immense positive energy. Appearance Chaotic Angel looks like a long thin blade with a blue hilt which has a tassel of a lighter shade of azure light around the pommel constantly. The body of the blade is streamline leading into a curved tip. The design is similar to Kaemyn's Soularma, but it is a luminous weapon of pure white energy rather than metal or steel. The Soularma doesn't sit in a sheathe, instead the pommel of the blade sits on her waist in a belt sash. Musical Themes *Pure and Corrupt- Azeria's Theme in Chaotic Affliction *Indignation Blue- VS Saeth *Forsaken- VS Syn *Bonds of Time - VS Konoe *Nightmare Angelic - VS Ire Stories Dark Angel - Chaotic Affliction Navigation Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Antagonist Category:Female Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Archived Articles